plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Explode-o-nut
(doesn't trigger the explosion) (immune to explosions) (destroys it instantly) (binds/transforms it respectively) |other toughness/PvZ2 = Elevated |unlocked/PvZ2 = NA: $4.99 EU: €2.69 UK: £1.99 TR: ₺7.99 AU: $4.49 PL: 12,38zł MEX: $39.00 BRL: R$5,99 ID: Rp75,000 PHIL: ₱135.07 |flavor text/PvZ2 = "My only regret," says Explode-O-Nut, "is that I have but one chewy center full of nitroglycerin to give in defense of this lawn." }} Explode-o-nut (Explode-O-Nut in Plants vs. Zombies 2) is an explosive version of the Wall-nut. Once defeated, they explode in a 3x3 area, similar to the area of a Cherry Bomb, dealing 1800 damage per shot to any zombie(s) caught in the blast. In the original Plants vs. Zombies, Explode-o-nut only appears in Level 1-5, Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2, and Co-op Bowling; all Wall-nut Bowling levels. They do not cost any sun, as the Wall-nut Bowling games are conveyor-belt levels. They bowl forwards like regular Wall-nuts and explode on contact with zombies. In some versions of the game they can be obtained as a reward in most other levels for watching an ad, which behave the same as in the Wall-nut Bowling. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Explode-O-Nut was released with the 5.0.1 update, as a special-edition premium plant to celebrate the 2016 Summer Nights event, where they are purchasable for $4.99 (Originally $2.99) alongside Strawburst. Explode-O-Nut remains on the tile where they were planted, and when destroyed by any means (except being burned, thrown off the lawn, or shoveled), they will explode. Origins Explode-o-nut is based on the Wall-nut, who in turn is based on the edible seed of the ''walnut''. The "explode" part comes from the fact they explode due to the nitroglycerin in their core. Their Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is a reference to American spy Nathan Hale's final words, "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Upgrades ability]] ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Explode-O-Nut will gain armor that will give more defense plus an additional explosion when eaten. Bombard-mint effect When boosted by Bombard-mint, Explode-O-Nut's plant food shield can absorb an additional 8000 DPS, and their explosion damage will to 2400 DPS. Level upgrades Costumed When costumed, their Plant Food effect will now give Explode-O-Nut magma rock armor instead, which enhances their effects. Level upgrades Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies :''See Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 for more strategies. Because of their 3x3 range, it is recommended to save them for huge waves or groups of zombies. They will blow up the instant they touch a zombie, so launch them in the middle of a horde, not the front. They are powerful enough to immediately destroy any zombie (except the Gargantuar and Zomboni; the latter takes damage from the explosion as one Wall-nut), making them great opponents for tougher zombies like the Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, or Gargantuar. To make full use of the explosion area, instead of rolling them at a group of zombies, wait until the group of zombies crosses the line far enough and plant one in the middle of them. Also, roll them on the second and fourth lanes when a flat wave of zombies comes, as they will instantly blow up large amounts of zombies on the screen (excluding Gargantuars and Zombonis). You can also try to destroy a Backup Dancer with a Wall-nut and then use this to destroy a Dancing Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Explode-O-Nut has a lot of applicable uses. Because of how fast they recharge, they can be deployed very quickly. This is essentially placing down Cherry Bombs for 50 sun. Some zombies will make them explode by using their abilities like Barrel Roller Zombie, Pianist Zombie or a Gargantuar. Else, they can explode as if they were a delayed time bomb that can only countdown if zombies attempt to destroy them. The only exception is Explorer Zombie/Torchlight Zombie, but only if their torch is still lit, and Super-Fan Imp exploding. If the player has him, they can pair them with Imitater, as the player can easily get a whole row of these plants as fast as possible, and then use them as cheap instant-kills. If the player uses them in Far Future, the player should be aware of the Mecha-Football Zombie, as it can push Explode-O-Nut to the left tile instead of detonating them. This also applies to Excavator Zombie, Ankylosaurus and Fisherman Zombie. Attacks that can transform or neutralize plants such as Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Hunter Zombie are also a threat too. Also, in Dark Ages, take caution of Imp Dragon Zombies as they are immune to the explosion. Explode-O-Nut particularly shines in Highway to the Danger Room, due to being able to shut down large hordes of Newspaper Zombies, All-Star Zombies, and dangerous zombies that spawn through the portal, such as Jester Zombie, Pianist Zombie, and Barrel Roller Zombie. Beware of Explorer Zombies, however, as they can be spawned through their respective world portal and quickly burn Explode-O-Nut without triggering its explosion. Their fast recharge also compliments them, because of being able to keep up with the pace of the game. Pairing Explode-O-Nut with Shrinking Violet can destroy Gargantuars in one explosion. You can use Explode-O-Nut to kill a Gargantuar efficiently. Feed Plant Food to Explode-O-Nut, and then if its hit twice, they will kill all Gargantuars in its explosion range from both explosions. This is effective against the Gargantuar since one Explode-O-Nut explosion is like a Cherry Bomb explosion (in terms of damage and area), which means they will explode and kill the Gargantuar. Gallery Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *They are the only explosive plant that cannot harm zombies that are above the ground, because other explosives can hit zombies while jumping or Balloon Zombies. *Through hacking, it is possible to place them on any level, but they do what a regular Wall-nut would do. However, they will not degrade. Though in the Android version, the player can only use Imitater forms of them in normal levels due to a glitch. *Explode-o-nut and Cherry Bomb both explode with the "POWIE!" onomatopoeia. *They, Giant Sunflower, Giant Marigold and Giant Wall-nut are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies that do not have a Suburban Almanac entry. *The shade of red for them in-game is different than the shade of red on their seed packet. **This is especially noticeable on the seed packet for the iOS and Android versions of the game. *Since the 1.1.74 update of the free Android and iOS version, players can watch up to two advertisements per level to get an Explode-o-nut. The Explode-o-nut acts the same as they do in the mini-game Wall-nut Bowling when played. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Unlike from the first game, which is a Wall-nut recolored a vibrant red, the Explode-O-Nut in this game is a rounder and shorter Wall-nut with a red glow and an angry expression. *Despite nitroglycerin being a highly volatile and explosive substance, the Explode-o-nut can't be triggered by the torch from the Explorer/Torchlight Zombie. *When they degrade the player may notice that the red on Explode-O-Nut spreads upwards. **Also, on the last degrade stage, their pupils turn red due to the nitroglycerin leaking. *Explode-O-Nut has the same watering animation as Wall-nut. *They are the only returning plant that is a special-edition premium plant. *If they are at their third degrade and is bound by an octopus, the octopus will emit a white glow. *The Surfer Zombie's surfboard can trigger his explosion but is not affected by it, due to being invincible during the smashing animation. *When they explode, they make the same exploding sound as the Potato Mine and the Primal Potato Mine. *They are capable of killing a Gargantuar (except Jurassic Gargantuar) if fed with Plant Food, since they will explode twice: the armor and themself. In the case of a Jurassic Gargantuar, he will take three explosions *Their Almanac entry says that their toughness is Very High before a certain update, but their toughness in-game is actually Elevated, because being too tough will weaken their *They are the only defensive and explosive plants capable of destroying the Zombie Hamsterball by one hit during Arena. *Their costume resembles exhaust pipes and flames resemble those of a dragster racing car. **For some reason, it is not present in the Chinese version despite them not being an instant-use and appears on advertisements for the 2.2.1 update, while their costume appears on their level upgrade icon. *Explode-o-nut is one of the only not-instant-use plants that can not be healed by Aloe, even when Aloe is boosted. The other is Ghost Pepper. Both Plants are meant to be destroyed as a part of their usage. See also *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut Bowling *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Wall-nut *Defensive plants ru:Взрыворех zh:爆炸坚果 pl:Explode-o-nut Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Day Category:Explosive plants Category:Day obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Summer Nights Category:Plants triggered by eating